This invention relates engine cooling modules for automotive applications and more particularly to a cooling module having fewer parts and are therefor easier to manufacture and assemble.
Typical cooling modules for vehicle engines generally include three separate parts: a fan, an electric motor to drive the fan, and a shroud to direct air flow and to mount the module. Due to the need for separate parts, many subassemblies need to be performed to complete the final assembly of the module. Further, since the motor is separate from the shroud, the motor requires a case and end caps at both ends thereof which increases the weight of the module.
In certain applications, due to space and environmental constraints, it is desirable to provide an engine cooling module of reduced axial length and, to reduce costs, having reduced number of module parts.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved cooling module for an electronically controlled engine which has a motor integrated with a fan and a shroud to provide a module having a reduced axial length and fewer parts.
An object of the present invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is obtained by providing an engine cooling module including a shroud structure. A housing of a d.c. electric motor is formed integrally with the shroud structure. The housing has an open end. The motor has a drive shaft. A heat sink is disposed opposite the open end and is insert molded with respect to the housing. The heat sink defines a seat for a bearing supporting the shaft. A flux ring assembly is insert molded with respect to the housing. The flux ring assembly includes permanent magnets. An armature assembly is disposed in the housing and fixed to the shaft for rotation in response to a magnetic field generated by the magnets. A commutator is disposed in the housing and electrically connected with the armature assembly and mounted for movement with the armature assembly. A brush card assembly is coupled to the open end of the housing to define an end cap covering the open end. The brush card assembly has brushes associated with the commutator. A fan is coupled to the shaft for rotation therewith.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of providing an engine cooling module includes: integrally coupling a motor housing to a shroud structure via a molding process, the housing having an open end; insert molding a heat sink with respect to the housing to be fixed thereto opposite the open end, the heat sink defining a bearing seat for a bearing of the motor, the bearing supporting a drive shaft, insert molding a flux ring assembly with respect to the housing so as to be fixed thereto, the flux ring assembly including permanent magnets; mounting an armature assembly and commutator for movement with the shaft in response to a magnetic field generated by the magnets; coupling a brush card assembly to the housing so as to cover the open end, the brush card assembly including brushes associated with the commutator, and coupling a fan to the shaft.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.